Little Edward
by BelovedTwilight
Summary: Little Edward was abused at the age of 5, When he ends up in the hospital, Carlisle and Esme adopt him,  Read about Edward growing up, Making friends, And just having fun! All human!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's POV.

I was sitting in my office, No one needed my help, So I just sat there, Thinking about my life.  
I love my wife Esme dearly, And I love saving peoples lives, But theres something always missing in our puzzle of a life. Always a puzzle piece missing.

Me and Esme both know what that missing puzzle piece is; A child.

Esme can't have children, I feel like its my fault, Even though she tells me otherwise, She tells me shes happy without a child, But I see the ever growing sadness in her eyes.

I was brought out of my thinking by a nurse entering the office.

"Doctor Cullen." She said.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Theres a boy that just came in, Could you take a look at him?" She said sadly.

"Yes of course."

She lead me to the room, Where a boy no older then 5 years old lay, He was in a deep sleep. He had cuts and bruises all over his pale skin, His odd colored bronze hair was messy and tangled.  
He had dark circles under his eyes showing the lack of sleep.

"Oh wow, what happened?" I asked the nurse.

"His father was abusive, He did drugs and drank a lot. His mother died when he was a baby. His father was really drunk and got a baseball bat to beat him with, But the neighbors called the cops just in time." She said sadly, Then muttered "Poor thing."

"I'll take a look at him, Does he have any family we could call?" I asked.

"Sadly, No."

* * *

Esme's POV.

I quickly packed up the lunch I was bringing to my husband Carlisle.

Since he was working, I thought he must be starving.

And of course, There's nothing better for me to do,  
The house is spotless, I don't have to cook dinner until later, All of the chores are done, the clothes are washed, and ironed, The dishes are washed and dried until they are sparkling, The floors are completely cleaned, Everything is perfect.

Except our missing piece.

I often tried not to think about it, I felt like I might break down crying whenever I did.

I can't have children, I always wanted a child, Ever since I was young.

I wanted to take my mind off it, So I grabbed my jacket, Ran to the car and made my way to the hospital.

"Hello, Wheres Doctor Cullen?" I asked, Smiling politly at the lady behind the desk.

"Room 18."

"Thank you." I replied while trying to find room 18.

15...16...17..18!

I knocked gently and peeked inside.

I gasped in surprise.

There was a poor little boy asleep, He was covered in bruises and cuts. And there were dark circles under his sleeping eyes,

But even like that, He looked adorable, beautiful, And the most perfect child.

"Oh, Carlisle what happened!" I cried, Whispering so I wouldn't wake the little Angel.

"His mother died, And his father was abusive." He explained sadly.

I could feel the moister in my eyes, Who dare hurt a little child! He looked no more then five years old.

"Is his father in jail?" I asked, I was worried he would abuse him to death. No child deserved that.

"Yes, But sadly he has no family to stay with..." He trailed off, Watching me go from sad to hopeful in a few seconds.

"Esme?" He asked carefully.

"Oh Carlisle we have to adopt him! He has no one! Those orphanages are terrible, And he could go to another abusing family, the poor baby! Oh Carlisle please! Hes the child I've always wanted, Carlisle!  
Think about how it would change our family! We'll have a son!" I was talking so fast, I'm not sure if he caught any of it.

"Esme. You know I want to give you every possible thing your beautiful heart desires, But adopting a child? Are we ready for that?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh please! Please! Were ready, And were not getting any younger, Carlisle."

"We'll just see how it works out, He might have family after all, Or he might not like us. He has to stay in here for a few days, Then he'd have to leave for an orphanage, We'll see, If all goes well, We'll adopt him when hes out of the hospital." He replied.

I was so excited to have a son! But...What if he had family to take care of him after all? The thought broke my heart, Of course I should be happy if he had family there for him...But what if he didn't like us?  
That'd be even more heart breaking!

I starred at the little boy for awhile, Then his eyes started opening slowly.

When he opened his eyes, I was shocked, He had the most beautiful emerald green sparkling eyes!

He looked at us for a minute, Then sunk into the covers, Pulling them to his chin.

"Hi, Sweetie. I'm Esme." I said in a sweet, motherly tone.  
He just starred at me.

"Whats your name?" I asked smiling.

He didn't reply for awhile, Then he whispered "Edward." so quietly I barely heard.

Edward! What a beautiful name.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward frowned a little.

Carlisle walked towards the hospital bed he was on.

"You have to tell me what hurts, So I can make it better, Okay?" Carlisle said nicely.

Edward just shook his head 'no'

"Why, Sweetie?" I asked.

He looked down. "If I get better, he'll hurt me again."

If you heard a little crack, That was my heart breaking. Oh the poor thing has been through so much.

"Who, hun?"

"Fa-father." He stuttered, Wincing as he said it.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Its okay, We took care of your father, He won't hurt you anymore." Carlisle replied soothingly.

Edward just nodded.

"Now, Can you tell me what hurts?" Carlisle asked, Again.

Edward pointed to his arm, Which had a terrible bruise on it.

I gasped.

"What happened?"

He didn't reply, His eyes were flowing with tears.

"Let me take a look at your arm, Okay?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded and Carlisle examined his arm, He sighed.

"The bone might be slightly bruised." He said. (A/N I'm not even sure if bones' can get bruised)

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Everything hurts."

Carlisle nodded sadly. "Some of his cuts might be infected," Carlisle checked the rest of him.  
"And, His wrist is sprained."

"I'll give him some medicine, clean his cuts and treat his wrist, Esme, Why don't you get him some lunch?"

"Sure." I said while walking to the cafeteria.

My mind flooded with thoughts, I could barely pay attention. I felt so heart breakingly sad for Edward, He has been through so much. He probably doesn't even know what is like be a carefree child. He must be so scared too.

I felt so angry at that man, How could he abuse a poor child like that? I'll see to it that I'll do whatever it takes to make him a happy, carefree child.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Poor Edward! :( Please review, If you want poor Edward to have a loving family! And if you don't ...Well please review anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Esme's POV.**  
"Carlisle, hes been in here for a week. His cuts and bruises are almost gone, and his wrist is almost fully recovered, he has no other family, and he obviously likes us, please?" I pleaded with my husband.

Edward has been in the hospital for about a week, and I've been there with him almost the whole time.

I even stayed over nights.  
Carlisle sighed. "Esme, are you sure were ready for a child?" He asked.

"Yes, this will be good for both of us. But I want to make sure its fine with you." I told him I wanted to make sure it was okay with him, adopting a child isn't a one person decision, its a very big responsibility, but 100 percent worth it. Edward could change our lives for the better, sure I have a good life, a wonderful husband, and a lot going for us. but I'm a stay at home wife, with a husband thats always at the hospital, and I can't have children. I'm greatful for all I have, but Edward is the child we've always wanted.

"Yes, Edward is a great kid. I couldn't be more happier if we could adopt him, I just wanted to make sure were ready." He said.

"Then its settled, we can adopt him?" I asked.

"Yes, if its alright with him."

I beamed, I was smiling so hugely it hurt. I ran to my husband and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the lips over and over. I was practicly bouncing up and down.

My world seemed to brighten, I felt like I would die of happiness, I felt whole, I'm getting a child!

Of course, we haven't talked to him yet. But still

"Okay, lets go talk to him." He said, as if he could read my mind.

We entered the room and saw him laying there, starring at the ceiling.

"Hi, Sweetie." I said. He turned to look at us and smiled.

"We wanted to talk to you about something." Carlisle said, we went to stand by him on the bed.

"You know that you don't have any one to stay with, correct?" Carlisle asked. Edward just nodded, "So you'd have to be put in an orphanage," Edward frowned at this, "But, we wanted to know, If-"

I cut Carlisle off. "We'd like to adopt you!" I said with joy coloring my voice.

"If that's alright with you." Carlisle finished.

Edward starred at us in shock. Then he broke into a smile.

"I take that as a yes?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded quickly.

"You can leave the hospital in a few days, then we'll sign the adoption papers." Carlisle said.

I just smiled at them, enjoying this momment of happiness.

A week later.  
Edward's POV. :)

"Morning sunshine!" Mommy said as I walked downstairs

"Morning." I yawned.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

I thought this over for a minute, Its a very important decision...

"Pancakes, please!"

"Coming right up." She smiled, Then got out all the things to make pancakes with.

Its been a whole week since Mommy and Daddy adopted me, They are so nice, And they are already my family.

"A friend of mine has twins that are your age," Mom stated, "Shes going to a job interview, and we are going to babysit them." She said smiling.

I gulped, I've never met kids my age, truth is I never really met that many people at all.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked.

"Of course they will love you!" Mom insisted, "They are really nice kids."

"Here's your pancakes, hun." Mom said and set the pancakes on the table,

"Thanks."

Later that day.

"Edward! they're here!" Mom yelled, I hoped off my bed and ran downstairs.

"Thanks for watching them, Esme." A lady with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Oh, This must be Edward! Hello." She smiled at me, I smiled weakly back.

"These are my kids," She said motioning them to come forward. "Rosalie and Jasper." She said.

There was a boy and girl that looked very much a like, the girl; Rosalie, had long blond hair that came down to her back, she was very pretty, and the boy; Jasper,  
had blond hair too, that covered his blue eyes some.

They murmured a 'Hi' and 'Hey'

"Well, I must be going, thanks again Esme, be good kids!" the lady said.

"Its no problem really, good luck with your interview." Mom smiled at her, then she raced out the door.

"I'll go bake some cookies." Mom said as she left.

We just stood there for awhile, starring at one another.

Awkward.

**

* * *

**

**I know, very short chapter! Sorry! so, will Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper be friends? Hmm? Will Edward meet new friends too? Mwahahahah, I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puh-leaze read! Please!**

**Hey! Okay, So my mom has limited me to 'One fanfic a day' Or 'Write a story update a day'**  
**Well she hasn't decided if I can write more then one update a day yet...**  
**Make sense? Anyways Today I chose to write an update! This story has more story alerts then 'The Cullens' Angel' (Check out that story too please!)**

**AND I HAVE A POLL OUT!**  
**So in the previous chapter, Edward meets Rosalie and Jasper, who should he meet next? Go Vote!**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading this A/N...And if you didn't...Well, Shame on you!**

**Heres the chapter!**

* * *

Read the A/N ABOVE PLEASE!

**Edward's POV (Obviously :) )**

"So, What do you guys like?" I asked them, Trying to start conversation.

We were currently sitting in my room, pretty much doing nothing. Fun, I know.

Jasper shrugged, "I like the civil war..." He said simply.

Jasper chuckled a little, I was probably looking at him like he had three heads.

Do most five year olds like this..'Civil war'?

"I like cars." Rosalie shrugged.

I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"What do you like?" Rosalie asked me.

"Uhm..."I thought about this for a minute...I really didn't know what I liked. "I'm not sure." I said,  
scratching my head, Messing up my -already messy- hair a bit. (**A/N Byyy the way, in case you were wondering.**  
**The Edward in this story DOSEN"T look like a younger version of Rob patt! Unless you want him to look like that in your head thats fine. But his hair is kinda long? Below his ears some. And it covers his eyes some-**  
**Why? Cause I like his hair like that! And his face isn't as...Square? Its just different Okay? You know what, theres a link on profile. He looks like that! But younger! 5! There you go.**  
**Now I continue with the story)**

"Really?" They asked at the same time, weird.

I just shrugged.

"What about ball, do you like to play ball?" Jasper asked me.

"What?" I asked.

He gasped at me.

He bolted up, grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door.

Rosalie sighed annoyed, but got up anyways and followed.

We went outside, where it was raining I might add, and Jasper got something out of his back pack; A ball.

**About 15 minutes later.**

After Jasper explained pretty much everything about playing ball, we decided to play, to see if I liked it.

"Rose, you playing?" Jasper asked.

She made a disgusted face, "No, I'll get all muddy, I'll go help Esme bake." She said, and with that she pranced off.

"Okay, remember? I have the ball, you try to take it and go to that tree," He pointed to a random tree in the backyard. "If you get to that tree with the ball, you get a point." He said.

"And..." He continued, then started running for a different tree. "GO!" He yelled.

I shrugged and started running after him.

"OH MY! Look at how dirty you two are!" Mom gasped.

It was true, we were covered in mud from head to toe.

But it was worth it!

"Rose, I have to tell you something..." Jasper said randomly.

"What?" she asked.

"Shh its a secret! come close..." He said.

She leaned forward a bit.

Then Jasper put his hands on her face and rubbed mud all over her, then her hair. **(A/N I know you're probably thinking hes acting too much like Emmett, but hes 5- And a boy, When hes older he'll be more like the Jasper we all know.)**

"JASPER!" She yelled.

I backed up slowly, knowing what was probably going to happen.

Jasper took off with Rosalie right on his heels.

"No! Kids! You have to get cleaned!" Mom yelled while running after them, leaving me standing there like the only SANE person here.

* * *

**Yeah, I know its a short chapter. But I think it was important! Hes became friends with Jasper and Rosalie,**  
**and they -Well Jasper- helped him find out more about himself. Being abused as a child, he didn't really have intrests. Well, we know he likes playing ball now! I will write an update real soon! Don't forget the picture on my profile of what Edward looks like-But younger, and the poll on my profile!**


End file.
